HIM (Powerpuff Girls Z)
HIM is an ancient demonic being who fought was defeated by the girls who resembled the modern Powerpuff Girls Z team. After being reawakened by black Z rays, he became the most powerful enemy of the Powerpuff Girls Z. History In ancient times, Him was dedicated to bring about the destruction of a small town, however, was defeated by the Goodenough Girls who took advantage of Him's weakness (cold) to lock him up and take part of their evil and save the mountains. But when Ken ended up destroying that mountain (below) Z-rays were scattered all around New Townsville, and consequently, over producing and giving birth to the many villains in the city. And a black Z lightning struck Him and woke him. It is also known that he released a strange dust that was responsible for producing some villains. Personality HIM lives for nothing more and nothing less, to create chaos. Appearance HIM no longer has red skin, and more closely resembles a harlequin. He also doesn't talk in an echoing falsetto. Powers *'Black Z-Ray Dust:' He can control Black Z-Rays in the form of dust particles. **'Monster generation:' HIM can use Black Z-Ray Dust to either create, or turn people and objects into monsters. **'Spying:' HIM can use his dust for spying, usually looking for things and people to affect with his dust (this is also how he learned the identities of the Powerpuff Girls Z). **'Recall:' He can recall his dust and Black Z-Rays, usually undoing the monster transformation. ***However, if the Black Z-Ray host is too attached to their dark aura, (Example: Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Amoeba Boys, the Gangreen Gang), he cannot simply recall them. ***This even affects those who are not aware of owning, it as are the cases of Princess Morbucks and Annie, although those who are attached to it may be their evil counterparts. **'Time travel:' The black dust can be used for time travel, as he did with Fuzzy (sent him to the time of cavemen), the Rowdyruff Boys (to Egypt in 31 B.C.), and Mojo (sent him to Italy around 1503 to 1506, when the Mona Lisa was painted). Relationships Episode Appearances *Pastry Puff Panic *A Comedy of Terrors (Voice Only) *Beetle Battle (Voice Only) *The Write Way and the Wrong Way (Voice Only) *Flower Power (Voice Only) *Attack of the Sushi Monsters (Voice Only) *Beware the Hair (Voice Only) *What's With Him? *There's No "I" in "Powerpuff" (Black Z-Ray Dust Only) *The Dog Days of Newtownsville *It's All Because of Him *Super Tough Girls (Voice Only; As a Drawing) *Enter the Entourage (Voice Only) *Little Ken's Big Wish (Black Z-Ray Dust Only) *The Professor Gets His Cut *Buttercup's New Moves (Voice Only) *Return of Him *Like Giving Candy to a Baby (Voice Only) *Him's Big Plan *Only a Matter of Time *The Final Battle Quotes Gallery Him.png|Him's Body HIM (9).jpg HIM (42).jpg HIM (8).png Trivia *This version of HIM bears a resemblance to a jester and the Joker. Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Male Characters